Gunther, With a Dash of Pepper
by Jatd4ever
Summary: One morning Gunther was hungry, so he went to the kitchen. But what he found was more than he bargained for, it was Pepper still asleep. Captivated by her beauty, he causes trouble that results with him having kitchen duty for a week. Will he get bored of her or is there more to Pepper than being a good cook? Can Pepper tame the rebellious Gunther? (Gunther/Pepper) (Jester/Jane)


***I don't own Jane or the Dragon or its characters  
**

After an exciting dream of battling enemies forces, I woke up with quite an appetite. Looking out his window, the sun had barely risen "Maggots! I woke up too early"

I thought about going back to sleep, but my hunger got the better of me "I guess I'll eat early than practice my stave work"

Getting dressed, I headed to the kitchen.

**The Kitchen**

_I wonder if the kitchen wench is up?_

Walking into the kitchen I was about to ask Pepper if there was anything to eat but she was still asleep.

_This is just great, now what am I supposed to do? Maybe I'll just wake her_

Pepper slept right next to the window which was a little high up.

_How does she get up there?_

Getting a couple of bags of flour, I managed to climb up there where here bed was. I was about to wake her but I noticed something, In this light as she slept on potato sacks, she looked pretty. Her long dark hair that was normally braided, was lose, her pale skin was almost as white as linen, her pale lips were very plump.

_Has she always been this beautiful?_

I couldn't wake her, I was entranced by her. So petite, so small and yet very womanly. So without thinking, I kissed her which woke her up. Opening her eyes and blinking, she was confused "Gunther?"

"Hello there... I was just...um... Hungry?"

Now fully awake she screamed " Aahhhhhhhh!"

"Pepper shhhh, I can explain"

"Explain what? Your hunger for flesh?"

Her friends ran into the kitchen. Rake had a pitch fork, Smithy had a hammer, Jester held small knives, and pregnant Jane held her sword. They were surprised when they saw it was me.

"Gunther what are you doing here?" Asked Rake

"Ugh...I can explain"

"Pepper, are you alright?" asked Jane

"I think so, just a little surprised"

"Did Gunther touch you?" asked Smithy

"Sorry for scaring everyone but I'm fine now"

Awkwardly, I try to escape from the situation "I'll just be leaving then"

Trying to get down from the window ledge, I miss stepped and fell on bags of flour. Everyone began to giggle.

_This is the worst day ever_

"All of you go back to sleep, I'll deal with this trouble maker myself"

Placing an arm around how wives shoulder, Jester looked eager to sleep "Come on Jane, let's go rest"

Jane looked hesitant, not wanting to go without seeing things solved "But Jester"

"All this stress is not good for our baby. Come on"

Jane and her husband Jester left first.

"Will you be alright?" Asked Rake

"You worry too much Rake. I'll be fine"

"I'll just go tend to the roses then"

Scratching the back of his neck, he was ready to get out of here "I should start the fire in my forge"

It was only me and her, and flour everywhere. When hands on her hips, she asked irritatedly "So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Woman! All I did was look for something to eat"

Taking a big spoon she hit me on the head "Now now, that's no way to talk. What do you say?"

"I'm sorry"

"Good, now get up and help me clean this mess"

Lending me a hand to get up, she was strong. After sweeping up all the flour, she told me to sit down "I just noticed your face is covered with flour too"

As she wiped my face, she hummed a familiar tune. I couldn't help but feel warm inside, since I haven't none such kindness "All better, now I can..."

Before she walked away, I interrupted her by grabbing her hand and held it to my face "You missed a spot"

"Impertinent child are you. Well I'll fix that"

Pulling she pulled her hand away, and smacked me with the spoon again "Ouch! That hurt"

Patting my head lightly she went to go attend to her stew.

"What was that?"

"If your hungry you'll have to wait for gruel"

"Are you just going to act like nothing happened?"

"Gunther I have things to do"

**The courtyard**

_I'm so stupid to think I'm actually attracted to the cook._

"Ugh!"

Walking around in his foolish gait, came Jester "That's the smartest thing you said all day"

"What do you want clown?"

"I don't want anything, but I can see there's something you want"

"As you can see I'm busy"

"Gunther I'm not here to chat, the king wants to talk with you in the throne room"

"Do you know what it's about?"

"That's a surprise"

"Just great"

**The throne room**

"Gunther I received word that you've caused a stir in the kitchen this morning"

"Your majesty I can explain..."

"I don't want to hear it. Your on kitchen duty for a week, is that understood?"

"Yes your majesty"

**The Kitchen**

"Gunther it's there something else you needed?"

"I'm assigned kitchen duty for the week"

"Splendid! Than can you cut these turnips"

Grabbing a knife, I start slicing it up carefully "I can do this no problem"

"You're doing a good job Gunther"

_That's more like _it

"Here, anything more?"

"Yes, can you get me the flour?"

"Very funny"

Picking up the bag of flour "Now what?"

"Pour some into that large bowl. We're making a cake"

Doing as I'm told, I did so. She poured in cream, eggs, butter, honey. and some other stuff "Now mix that together"

"Am I doing all the work?"

"Hush or I won't let you taste it"

After a few minutes, I mixed it to it was smooth. Dipping her finger in, she took a taste "This is going to be good"

Taking a taste myself, it was good. But looking at me she began to giggle "What's so funny potato peeler"

"Silly Gunther you have batter on your face"

"I do?"

Wiping it away with her finger, she took the bowl of batter from me and did the rest. My heart was beating like a madman.

_What was it about her that excites me so much?_

**Few hours later**

"I'm so tired"

"Harder than it looks isn't it?"

"Yes it is"

"Come taste this cream for the cake"

Dipping my finger in and tasting, my taste buds were delighted "It tastes good"

Looking at me funny, she pointed at my face "What's that Gunther?"

"What?"

Taking a little cream she put it on my nose "You have cream on your nose"

"Two can play this game"

Scooping some cream, a smeared it on her face, but she looked mad "Gunther!"

"What? You started it."

Scooping a handful of cream she smeared it on my face "How does it feel now?"

_Playing games are we?_

"I'm gonna get you"

Running around the kitchen, I threatened to throw it at her "Come back here"

She giggled "No"

She came around the table and I caught her by the waist "Got you"

_Her waist is so small_

She squirmed and cursed "Let go of me you smug biscuit weevil"

I didn't understand it, but I was having fun. I liked how vulnerable she looked, it felt nice to hold her close to me, and she smelled so good. Watching her squirm was humorous, especially since she began blushing as she pleaded "Let me go"

"Haha you should see your face it's hilarious"

"It's... Not...funny" with that she began to cry

_Maggots! I did something really stupid again_

Letting her go, she kept crying. I felt a little guilty "Look... I'm sorry"

She still cried, and having no experience with woman I felt hopeless.

_What would Jester do? Act stupid perhaps. Wait, apologizing isn't going to work but I know what else would_

Taking the bowl of cream, I dumped it on my head "Look Pepper, I made a mess"

Looking up at me, her tears stopped and she began to laugh "Haha...

Now I have a big mess to clean up"

After wiping off her clothes, she got on he knees she began to clean.

_Great Gunther you just made things harder for everyone_

Taking a rag, I too started cleaning the mess. After a few minutes, the mess was cleaned up except I was still a mess so she took another clean rag and began to clean me up "Your a quite handful"

Even her irritated face looked adorable, but I still felt bad for all the trouble I caused "Why do you do all this hard work by yourself?"

"The castle fell on hard times do they let go most of the staff"

"You must be the hardest worker here"

"It's not true"

"I have a joke I've wanted to tell you. What does a nosey pepper do?"

Intrigued she replied "I'm not sure what a nosey pepper does?"

"It gets jalapeno business!"

We both laughed until Jester came and remarked at the sight of us "Looks like you're cooking more than just a cake in here."

Getting up and dusting herself off, she helped me up and instructed "Your work is done here for the day"

Walking into the courtyard, I start working on staves again. I felt a bit disappointed and Jester seemed to pick up the cues "Were you cooking up romance in there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Fine be that way, but if you need help in your little romance I'd be happy to help"

That night I skipped dinner for I felt to embarrassed to face her.

**Early the next morning**

Last night I dreamed that Pepper made me into a pie and ate it. It was such an odd dream that I woke up too early. Despite how hard the work in the kitchen was, I was looking forward to it.

**The kitchen**

Walking down into the kitchen I saw Pepper sitting at the table, she was asleep. Her braided hair was coming undone, she had flour on her cheeks, and she looked at peace. I was getting excited for no good reason so I made myself busy by peeling potatoes.

_Surely this boring task will calm me down._

Looking at her though I was still too excited, so I peeled even faster. After a few minutes she woke up amazed that I had peeled all the potatoes "You did all this?"

_Maybe she's pleased_

Puffing out my chest, I said pridefully "There is no task I can't handle"

"I'm glad you said that, can you come with me to collect the eggs?"

"Sure"

Handing me a basket, she smiled "Let's go"

I wasn't sure what it was about that smile, but it made me want to follow her every command.

**The castle chicken coop**

"I didn't know we had a chickens here?"

"Now come with me inside the chicken coop"

"Do you do this everyday?"

"It's just another one of my duties"

"This is more like a chicken castle. So how do I do this?"

"You pick the egg from under the hen"

"Gross, do you mean from its arse?"

Placing her hand under a chicken, she took her hand back out with an egg "Like this"

_Looks easy enough_

"Step aside, I'll take over"

As soon as I placed my hand under a chicken, it started freaking out "You blasted chicken"

"You have to calm down"

"How can I when it's flapping it's feathers everywhere"

"You have to talk nicely to it"

"That's for the birds"

"Exactly, now tell her your sorry"

"Are you serious? Fine, I'm sorry your such a big chicken"

The chicken flew up and landed on my head "Now this is just great"

Teasingly, she laughed "I think this one likes you"

"How do I get it off?"

"Just pick her up and put her back"

Doing as I'm told, I did but it flew back into my arms "Now listen here, I don't like you"

"Are you talking about me or the chicken?"

_I mean I think I like you_

"Did it look like I was talking to you?"

"You were looking at me"

"I was talking to the chicken"

Turning its head, I swear the chicken slapped me with its wing and went back to place "Now you hurt her feelings" giggled Pepper

"It's just a chicken"

"Looks like this chicken is barren"

Handing me that chicken, I asked "What's going to happen to it?'

"That one will be the king's dinner"

Looking down at the plump chicken, I felt a little bad for it "If you gave it a chance, I'm sure she can do it"

"I was just kidding"

Letting go of the chicken, I poked her "that's not funny"

Finishing up picking the eggs, she handed me the basket "You're like an onion"

"What? I don't stink. I'll let you know I bathe every three days"

"An onion has many layers, like you. You're not like how you seem. When you cook an onion it becomes very sweet"

_Is she flirting with me?_

"Come on onion boy we have the morning meal to make"

_There really is something about her_

**The midday meal**

Sitting at the picnic table, I ate together with everyone for once "Gunther who would have thought you had a knack for cooking?"

"I only helped"

"Jester where is Jane?" asked Pepper

"She said she had cravings for strawberries, so she left with Dragon an hour ago"

"So how do you feel about being a father soon"

"I'm so nervous, what if I mess up?"

"Mess up what, you'll be a great father. You did tame Jane after all."

"I didn't tame anyone, she's always been kind and generous..."

"And super annoying"

"Hush Gunther"

"What is there to mess up? Baby comes out, you give it a slap, wait till it cries and wash it off" said Smithy in a matter of fact way

"Smithy, this is not like delivering a foal, we're talking about a baby" said Jester anxiously

"Jester you've taken care of the royal children for many years, it will be just like that. Plus, me and Jane's mother will be around to help."

"I think I feel a little better. Though I'm still not sure how Jane's mother feels about this"

"While we were hanging up laundry, she couldn't talk enough about how excited she was about Jane's pregnancy. She may not show it, but she really is relieved that her daughter found a good man. She even said you were cute"

With tears in his eyes, Jester excused himself "If you'll excuse me, I got a ballad about mother's to write"

"This was fun but I have to get back to my forge" said Smithy excusing himself

"My turnips need tending, I'll see you later Pepper"

With everyone gone it was just me and her again "So... Is it always like this?"

"A lively bunch they are"

"This was nice, but why did you silence me?"

"You shouldn't hurt people's feelings"

"So what's my job now?"

"That is no way to ask"

"I'm sorry. What do you need me to do?"

"That's much better. I need you to chop some vegetables"

Going into the kitchen, the whole table was covered with vegetables "How is this some? Is the king having a banquet?"

"The king loves a good hearty stew. I'll be right back so you better get started on these"

Running off, I was alone with to many vegetables to chop "This is going to take forever"

_I could use my sword_

Running down the hall I took two swords from my room, came back and cleaned then off with a rag and faced the vegetables like they were a challenger "I'm going to cut you and slice you into pieces so small that you'll wish you never messed with me"

I sliced and diced like no tomorrow until I felt they were small enough "That should do it"

Walking down the steps, Pepper was shocked "Gunther what did you do?"

"I chopped them"

"With swords? You could have used that perfectly good knife over there?"

Puffing out my chest I smiled "You have your way, I have mine"

"Can you chop the potatoes also?"

"Of course"

Scooping all the chopped vegetables into a cauldron, she put all the peeled potatoes on the table "Now let me see your way"

"As you wish potato peeler"

With extra effort that were all diced in a blink of an eye "That was amazing"

"I know I am"

"That was like a work of art, will you teach me how to do that?"

"With knives?"

"Yes with knives"

"Grab those large knives over there"

"Yes what else"

"Treat the potatoes like the enemy"

"But I like them"

"Think about something that makes you mad then pretend you're letting it all go as you chop, slice and dice"

"All of it?"

"Yes let it go"

With a fury that was never seen before she really did a good job "Nice work Pepper"

Wiping the sweat off her brow she breathed a sigh of relief "Ha...I feel so much better"

"You do"

Dropping the knives on the ground, her body swayed "Yes...I ah"

Before she could fall on the ground, I caught her in my arms. She fainted, probably she was tired.

_Maggots why do you work so hard?_

Leaning against the table, I sat on the cool stone floor holding her close to my chest. Her small body was so light yet she was so curvy.

_Gunther are you really falling for the potato peeler?_

Then all of a sudden she embraced me

_Oh dear_

Then she snuggled up against me

_This is not good, think happy thoughts_

"Pepper, please wake up, if you don't I might get hanged"

"Hmm let me sleep for five more minutes Rake"

"If anything I'm not anything like the gardener"

Opening her eyes, she jumped back "I'm so sorry"

"You almost gave me a heart attack. And do you have a thing for Rake?"

"I used to, but I found out later that we were cousins"

"No wonder you two look-alike"

"I was devastated, I thought I found the perfect man"

"Perfect? I think you deserve much better, but then who cares what I think"

"I care"

"Thanks but forget about me. How do you feel?"

"Much better, and my name is Verbana not potato peeler or kitchen wench. But my friends call me Pepper"

"What do you want to call me?"

"I like Verbana better"

Standing up, dusted herself off "You're duties are done for today"

_Darn it, how am I supposed to attract her? Who can help? Jester perhaps_

**Jane and Jesters tower**

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if we could talk about females?"

"Then you've come to the right place, what do you need to know?"

"A friend of mine was wondering how he can attract the girl her likes?"

"This friend of yours, is it someone I know?"

"Ugh.."

"Just kidding, I know it's you. Now what female are we taking about?"

"Verbana"

"You mean Pepper. Hmm, she adores romance"

"Really?"

"Of course however you don't look very romantic"

"That's why I need help"

"I can't change you but I know what you could do"

"Like what?"

"Use your charm, tell her your lame jokes, show her your skills, but be nice to her. She's very shy, so don't do anything brash"

"I do what I please"

"Just do what you think it's right then. But if you hurt her feelings you have all of us and As all our weapons to answer to got it?"

"I got it"

**The next morning**

Getting up was easy having something to look forward to. Running down to the kitchen, had a joke ready for her "What's the difference between pea soup and roast beef?"

"I'm not sure?"

"Anyone can roast beef but no on can pee soup"

She laughed like there was no tomorrow "Hahahaaa!"

"Was it really that funny?"

Calming down, she looked happier "Haha it was hilarious. Thank you"

The way she smiled made me feel so happy, I wanted to yell out in happiness, but I bit my hand to restrain myself.

She looked worried "Is anything wrong Gunther?"

She was about to touch my forehead but I backed away "No!"

_When she worries about me it drives me mad_

"You don't look very good"

_Because you're do pretty_

"Don't come any closer"

Placing her hands on her hips, she looked irritated "And why not?"

My raging heart felt ready to burst, I had no idea what to do. My chest hurt and I felt ready to pass out. Grabbing rags I start to throw them at her "Woman stay away"

"If you want to play games than get out, the kitchen is no place for children"

"Ugh... How does a chicken bake a cake?"

"From scratch"

"Haha...ha...huh?"

"Enough of that, now tell me what is really the matter?"

"I ugh...um."

_Think of something_

"I don't feel well"

"Then let me check"

"Fine"

Taking a seat, she came closer and with every step she took sent my heart racing. Placing a hand on my forehead "You're forehead is not warm then why it's your face red?"

_It's now or never_

"Why did the tomato blush?"

"..."

"Because he saw the salad dressing"

Again she broke out laughing, but she tripped and fell on me "Are you alright Gunther?"

"No I'm not...The truth is... I think you're really pretty"

Standing up properly she laughed "Enough jokes, we have cooking to do"

Grabbing her hand, I said nervously "I meant it"

"It's not funny to mess with people's feelings, now let go"

"No, I have something to say. I like you Verbana"

"Gunther I know you like to joke but now I'm starting to feel offended"

"I mean it"

"And the way you're looking at me it's really convincing"

"Must I prove it?"

"No! You should get out"

"What? But Verbana..."

"I will not be fooled"

Grabbing her face, I kissed her "I mean it"

She looked confused, in denial she replied "No, this must be a lie"

"Where do your parents live?"

"My parents live at the wharf in rooms above rope-makers store. Why do you ask?"

"Your father works for me. I need to pay him a visit and you're coming with me"

"Who's going to cook?"

Coming done the steps was Jester holding hands with his very pregnant wife "Me and Jane will be happy to do it"

"But..."

"Pepper go along its been a while since you've seen your parents" said Jane

"Alright. But if this is a joke..."

"Come on"

She was hesitant, but she waved good-bye to Jane and Jester.

**The Stables**

"That is a horse? It enormous"

"His name is Winner. When they had horses for sale, I bought the largest and strongest they had"

With a raised eyebrow, Smithy looked curious "Where are you two going?"

Readying my horse, I replied "I have to see a man to talk about spices"

"I've never been on a horse before"

Mounting my horse, I help Pepper up "It's refreshing, I'm sure you'll like it. Now hold on tight and don't be shy now"

With a tight squeeze, she said shyly "Ready"

"Come on Winner"

**The Wharf**

Dismounting my horse and helping her down, I pointed to a man gathering rope "That's him right?"

"Yes but..."

"Salter!"

"Hello Gunther how can I help you? And Verbana what are you doing here?"

Hugging her father, she smiled "I wanted to see you, however I'm not sure why he has to talk with you"

"Salter, fetch your wife and come back here immediately"

"Right away sir"

Few minutes later they came back and Pepper hugged her mother "Hello momma"

"Pepper it's nice to see you, is there a problem?"

"I don't think so"

"Mr and Miss Salter, it occurred to me that I have developed feelings for your daughter so"

Getting down on my knees, I genuinely ask "With your permission, may I be given your daughter in marriage?"

"What? You want to marry my daughter?"

"Yes sir. She's a hard-working person that puts others before herself, she's kind and generous, she's sweeter than honey, yet she's wise and motherly and I want to bear many children with her. Please Mr. Salter"

"Verbana is this what you want?" Asked Mrs. Salter

"No, I do not want this"

"But daughter.."

"I'm sorry father, mother, but I would like to court first before I get married."

"So..."

"Let's court and then you may ask my father again"

"Is that alright with you Salter?"

"I give you my blessing"

"Alright! This is fantastic!...I mean I am most grateful"

"Go on my son"

Walking back to my horse, I was still giddy "Did you hear that... he called me son"

"Gunther we have to hurry"

"Why?"

"I'm afraid Jane will burn the stew"

**The kitchen**

After leaving my horse in the stables, we ran back to the kitchen to find Jane and Jester eating "What are you two doing?"

"Yesterday I picked way to many strawberries and I thought I would make tarts with them and share"

With crumbs on his face, Jester finished Jane's sentence "But instead we ate all them all"

"You two are line salt and pepper, you can't have one with without the other"

"Then what about you two?"

Without answering their question, she excused them "Jane, Jester we'll talk later I have to check on the stew"

"Alright, let us know if there's anything else we can do"

Waiting till they left, I asked "Are you going to act like nothing happened?"

"Can you chop some onions"

"What, you don't think it's important enough to tell your friends?"

"And when you're done chopping, wash the dishes"

"Are you listening?"

"Did you chop those onions yet?"

"No but..."

"Chop them up"

Using the biggest knives there was I chopped them up no problem "See there, all done. Are you happy now?"

Bringing over a bowl, she scooped them all up "Gunther..."

Then she kissed me "With a dash of Pepper"

"First you ignore me now you kiss me? What more do you want?"

Facing her pot of stew, she giggled "To tell you the truth, you were really cute today"

"Really?"

"Yes my little onion, you are. And I'll court you but let's take things slow"

"Yahoo!"

Scooping her up, I spun her around "Thank you thank you so much"

"Put me down"

"No fun"

With a light hug, she said "We can go for a walk about later, for now let's cook"

"I do what I please"

"Mister I do what I please won't get a kiss if he doesn't stop pouting"

"Did I ever mention I'm weak against your smile?"

"Then I'll smile all the time if I need to"

Wrapping my arms around her, I smiled "Time or thyme, you're the spice in my life that I was looking for"

I finished my duty in the kitchen in no time, but my duty to her lasted a lifetime.

**The End**

* * *

Review, it helps


End file.
